


Love Wounds and Mars

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd asks Cora about her tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wounds and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mars

Three months is a long time to be chained up with someone.  Naturally Boyd and Cora got to know each other out of both necessity and boredom.  Cora talked about the Hale fire and where she’d been for the past six years.  Boyd talked about the dead body in the corner who was his first and only friend.  Mostly they learned that they both preferred the quiet.  They didn’t get a lot of that with the alpha pack constantly around.

One day, during a typical torture session, Cora’s pants are pushed up to expose her calves, and Boyd sees that in a line down the back of the left one is tattooed in neat but jagged handwriting, “Love Wounds and Mars.”  He blocks the pain out by focusing on this phrase and its possible meanings for the girl.  It’s ‘Mars’ that has him thrown when he hits a wall.  At first it seems like some part is missing, like a predicate phrase was forgotten in the same manner that some of his memories seem to keep disappearing.  He wonders what it is Mars does if Love wounds, intercut with musings about when and if Derek really will come to find them.  As the session moves on, he thinks that maybe love is an adjective modifying wounds.  They’re just love wounds, like what the alphas insist they’re giving them.  By hurting the betas, they reason, they don’t have to kill them before they’ve served their purpose.  How considerate.

When they’re alone again, darkness once again descended upon them, Boyd decides to ask about it.

“It’s a song lyric,” Cora chuckles wistfully.  “I got it freshman year of high school because I thought it was cool and sufficiently angsty.  You know, because love wounds and mars us, scars us up without a second thought, and we just take it because it’s love.  My parents were SO pissed when they found out; Uncle Peter was in deep shit for weeks.  Then, my family died, and it just seemed like an appropriate reminder of them.  Because the only thing physical I had to remember them by was this mark on my skin telling me what I already knew, that most of my damage was emotional.  Burns heal, lungs heal.  Watching everyone you love die?  That one takes a little longer.”

“I know the feeling,” Boyd says as he dares to glance at Erica.

“Do you have a tattoo?”

“No.  But yours inspired me.  I think I would get Mars, the God of War.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ll kill them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf and Love Hurts are not mine.


End file.
